Valentine Bagi Hibari Kyoya
by VeyVeiNi
Summary: Valentine itu perayaan untuk herbivora. Awalnya Kyoya berpikir begitu, namun akhirnya ia terseret juga.


Disclaimer: Amano Akira.

Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, adegan kekerasan (?) Dll.

Tanggal 14 bulan Februari, kalian tahu apa artinya?

Yap, valentine atau hari kasih sayang! Hari yang (katanya) _ngenes_ untuk para jomblo. Di mana para jomblo berharap diberikan cokelat. Ketika para jomblo berdoa agar hujan deras, supaya yang pacaran ikut merasakan _ngenes_ -nya mereka.

Namun percayakah kalian, dari milyaran manusia yang hidup di muka bumi, ada saja yang tidak mengetahui valentine?

Jika kalian bilang, 'tidak', maka salah besar. Karena bagi sebagian orang, tak peduli apapun harinya, sama saja.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Keramaian mulai mengisi sudut-sudut Kota Namimori, terutama jalanan yang rata-rata dipenuhi anak sekolah dan pekerja kantoran.

Dari kerumunan manusia di jalan raya, ada seorang yang menarik perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, sendirian di tengah keramaian begitu, pada hari valentine pula!

Hibari Kyoya namanya. Tengah dalam perjalanan menuju SMP Namimori.

 _TAP ... TAP..._

Namun setibanya di sana, ia disambut pemandangan aneh.

" _Happy valentine_ , sayang. Ini cokelat buat kamu."

"Makasih sayang. Jadi makin cinta deh~"

Atau,

"Valentine kok masih jomblo, _udah_ dua ribu tujuh belas loh."

Yang _ngomong_ pun dikeroyok massal. Sendirinya jomblo malah menghina jomblo.

Balik ke topik, sungguh, Kyoya gagal paham dengan pemandangan di depannya. Apa itu valentine? Kenapa _herbivora-herbivora_ ini heboh sama cokelat? Tinggal beli di minimarket kok repot?

" _Juudaime_! Ini cokelat untuk Anda," seru seseorang menghampiri pemuda di depannya.

"E-eh? Mendadak sekali?!"

"Aku tidak diberi?" Tanya pemuda di samping Tsuna.

"Minta saja dari fans sialanmu itu, _yakyuu-baka_!"

"Hahaha ... aku bercanda kok! Omong-omong Tsuna, ini cokelat untukmu."

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot. Tapi terima kasih, Gokudera- _kun_ , Yamamoto," balasnya tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga (Kyoya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto) memikirkan hal yang sama, 'senyumnya manis.' Sawada Tsunayoshi memang _spesial_ , tubuhnya mungil untuk seukuran lelaki, memiliki senyum yang manis dan suara melengking, ketika berteriak.

Diam-diam Kyoya naksir. Namun apalah daya, perasaannya sulit tersampaikan.

"Se-sebaiknya kita masuk. Ada Hibari- _san_ di belakang."

"A-ah, ya? Mari, _Juudaime_."

"A .. ahaha ... aku sampai tidak sadar, lho. Ayo." Seperti Gokudera, rupanya Yamamoto kena _hipnotis_ juga. Iya, _hipnotis_ , karena senyumnya mengalihkan dunia~

Kalian lihat sendiri, 'kan? Semakin Kyoya mendekat, Tsuna pasti menjauh. Dia mandi setiap hari, sisiran juga sudah, keramas iya, pakai shampoo pasti! Wajahnya tampan, oh jelas! Kurang apalagi coba?

Kenapa harus _herbivora-herbivora_ itu? Bukan dirinya yang _karnivora_.

Sungguh, apa salah hamba-Mu yang satu itu?

 _SREK..._

"Akhirnya Kyo- _san_ datang. Ada banyak dokumen yang harus..."

Hening. Kusakabe, budak setia Kyoya memilih berhenti. Jika Kyoya menyipitkan mata-apa pun masalahnya kita harus diam. Jangan bertanya atau bicara! Jangan bergerak meski hanya 1 inci! Jangan bernapas! Jangan berdiri! Jangan duduk! Jangan berbaring!

Pokoknya jangan melakukan apa pun!

"Kusakabe."

"I-iya? Ada apa Kyo- _san_?"

"Bagaimana cara merebut perhatian _herbivore_?"

Tarik napas. Embuskan. Jawab setenang mungkin. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan di sini. Kenapa? Karena saat Kyoya _badmood_ lebih mengerikan dari cewek PMS. Lho, kok bisa?

Ada deh. Nanti Kusakabe beritahu~

"Dengan memberinya rumput terbaik dan segar."

"Memang Tsunayoshi kambing sepertimu?" Sekejap Kusakabe mematung, _jadi selama ini, Kyo-san menganggapku kambing_?! Batinnya histeris.

"Kuganti pertanyaannya. Apa aku menyeramkan?"

"Apalagi saat _badmood_ atau marah. Kyo- _san_ seperti cewek PMS, seramnya empat kali lipat."

Demi neptunus dan bulu keteknya! Kusakabe buru-buru menutup mulut. Dia salah bicara, Kyoya makin cinta, eh, marah maksudnya.

"Sa-saya bercanda. Ini makan dulu _snicker_." Kyoya mengambil dan memakannya. Kusakabe harap-harap cemas, caranya berhasil.

"Mendingan?"

 _BLETAK!_

"Mendingan," jawab Kyoya menyeringai.

Setelahnya muncullah berita, 'seorang siswa ditemukan terkapar akibat kena amuk cewek PMS'

Kemudian, penulis beritanya pun menyusul dan ditemukan tewas.

* * *

 _Jam istirahat..._

Karena Kusakabe tewas (dibaca pingsan) jadilah Kyoya yang berpatroli. Siapa tahu dia menemukan _herbivora_ untuk _digigit_ , sekalian juga mampir ke kelas Tsuna, semacam modus kata anak gaul, _mah._

 _DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Sawadaaa...!" Dari arah belakang seseorang berlari. Kyoya menyeringai, belum lima menit sudah dapat _mangsa_.

"Dilarang lari-lari di koridor, _herbivore_." Tonfanya ditodongkan. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ia berhenti dan menyapa Kyoya.

"Yo, Hibari! Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini. Kamu tahu di mana kelas Sawada?"

Kyoya masuk mode curiga. Diberitahu tidak, dipelototi iya. Namun aneh bin ajaibnya, pria yang mencari Tsuna itu tenang-tenang saja. Malahan dia memasang wajah heran!

Sekarang Kyoya ikut heran jadinya.

"Kamu melotot begitu aku mana mengerti."

Apa kurang jelas? Jelas-jelas itu ancaman! Kyoya mengurut kening, tidak Kusakabe, tidak 2 _herbivora_ itu, sekarang ditambah _herbivora_ ini ikut membuatnya kesal.

"Ah, ternyata maksudmu kelasnya di belakangmu! Terima kasih, Hibari."

Sekarang dikacangi pula. Kyoya tidak peduli setelahnya, dia sendiri baru sadar kelas Tsuna di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, dia bersama 2 _herbivora_ itu.

Meski sekarang ditambah satu. Kyoya makin gerah melihatnya.

"Sawada! Ini cokelat untukmu supaya makin _KYOKUGEN!_ " Satu kelas menoleh padanya. Suaranya itu lho, mengalahkan toa mesjid!

" _Nii-san_?! Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Baru saja! Aku lupa di mana kelasmu, untung Hibari memberitahuku."

"Hahaha, sebenarnya Hibari orang baik kok," ujar Yamamoto. Pemikiran positif sekaligus bodohnya membuat ngeri terkadang.

"O-omong-omong, terima kasih cokelatnya. Nanti kubalas."

 _GREP!_

"BALASLAH DENGAN BERGABUNG KE KLUB TINJU. DENGAN BEGITU KAMU MAKIN _KYOKUGEN!_ "

Mendung menghiasi sekelilingnya. Jangankan memegang tangan, menyapa _dengan benar_ pun belum pernah dilakukannya. Kyoya benar-benar mempertanyakannya, bagaimana bisa para _herbivora_ itu mendekati Tsuna dengan mudah?

Karena mereka sama-sama _herbivora_?

Kalau memang begitu, _karnivora_ punya cara sendiri.

"A-ah ... a-aku baru ingat belum mengerjakan PR. Nanti lagi, ya, _nii-san_." Sesekali Tsuna melirik pada Kyoya. Keningnya banjir keringat dingin.

"Oke. Jangan lupa bergabunglah dengan klub tinju!"

Lagi-lagi begini. Jalan Kyoya masih panjang.

 _Pulang sekolah..._

Siang pukul 2, bel pulang berbunyi. Karena Kusakabe masih pingsan, Kyoya pun patroli sendiri. Hari ini dia berkeliling di sekitar kompleks. Dari ratusan rumah yang dilewatinya, salah satunya adalah kediaman Sawada.

Apa pun yang terjadi. Mereka pasti bertemu.

"Sampai jumpa, Gokudera- _kun_ , Yamamoto, _nii-san_." Samar-samar suaranya terdengar. Kyoya bersiap di posisi.

 _TAP ... TAP..._

Mereka berjalan dari arah berlawanan-Tsuna ke timur sedangkan Kyoya barat. _Niatnya_ berpapasan nyaris terkabul, jika _seekor bayi sapi_ tidak menganggu.

Hancur sudah skenario rancangannya.

"Kau terlambat, _dame_ Tsuna!" Teriaknya mengacungkan telunjuk.

"Lambo?! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Membuat kaget saja."

"Karena sekarang valentine, berikan Lambo cokelat yang banyak!" Oke, Kyoya jengkel maksimal. Perhatian Tsuna seluruhnya tertuju, pada bocah sapi itu.

"Nanti kubelikan ya." Rambut _brokolinya_ dielus sayang. Menjengkelkan sih, tapi Tsuna tidak tega.

"Mau yang rasa anggur!"

"A-anggur? Tidak ada cokelat rasa anggur."

"Pokoknya mau rasa anggur!"

"Na-nanti kita cari ya, cokelat rasa anggur!" Mendengarnya Lambo sumringah. Dari rambut kribonya –yang entah kenapa digunakan untuk menyimpan barang, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini cokelat untuk _dame_ Tsuna. Berterima kasihlan pada Lambo- _san_ yang baik hati ini, hahahaha...!"

"Terima kasih, Lambo."

 _NIT ... NIT ... NIT..._

Eh, kok ada bunyi aneh ya? Tsuna mendadak pucat. Terdengarlah bunyi _BUUMM!_ Yang sangat keras. Ledakan itu membuat Tsuna terpental, merasa berat juga seakan tertindih sesuatu.

 _Sesuatu_ itu lebih mengejutkan, dari reruntuhan balok kayu.

"Hibari- _san_?! Sejak kapan kamu...?" Sungguh. Tsuna kehabisan kata-kata. Kyoya muncul tiba-tiba dan menyelamatkannya?

Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Pastinya sangat indah.

"Jangan membuatku repot, _herbivore_."

"Maafkan Lambo, Hibari- _san_. Dia masih kecil, tidak mengerti apa-apa." Masih saja memikirkan bocah sapi itu. Padahal nyawanya sendiri terancam.

"Bwahahaha ... bagaimana kejutan dari Lambo- _san_?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bahaya. Jika kamu dan Hibari- _san_ terluka bagaimana?" Cukup lama Tsuna terdiam. Lambo bertanya-tanya dibuatnya.

"Hoi, _dame_ Tsuna! Kamu benci kejutan dariku?"

 _BUAKKK!_

"Dasar sapi bodoh. _Dame_ Tsuna mengkhawatirkanmu tahu."

"Tidak ... akan ... menangis... HUEEE!" Tiba-tiba datang dan menendang sekeras itu, _bayi_ satu ini memang terkenal kejam.

"Reborn?! Sejak kapan kamu ..?"

 _TOKK!_

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain, _dame_ Tsuna."

Palu Leon yang beratnya 1 ton menghantam kepala Tsuna. Bukan sulap bukan sihir, hebatnya, dia masih bisa berdiri dan hanya benjol pemirsa!

Ekhem! Balik ke cerita. Kedatangan Reborn nyaris membuat jantung Tsuna copot. Kyoya sendiri acuh tak acuh, dia memutuskan pergi.

"Karena hari ini valentine, aku akan berbaik hati. Ini hadiah dariku!" Dengan anggun sang tutor melemparnya. Nyaris saja Tsuna menjatuhkannya, cokelat pemberian Reborn!

"Serius cokelat ini untukku?!" Mendengar kata, 'cokelat', Kyoya langsung berhenti.

"Tentu saja. Aku jauh-jauh membelinya di Italia."

"Terima kasih, Reborn! Kalau begitu, selamat makan."

 _KRAUK!_

Riang gembira Tsuna melahapnya. Namun baru satu gigitan, ia sudah tersungkur di tanah.

" _Ini sih, poison cooking Bianchi!"_ Batinnya meringis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _akambo_?"

" _Dame_ Tsuna terkena kutukan. Gunakan cokelat sebagai penawarnya dan cium dia sebelum malam tiba. Jika tidak ... perutnya akan meledak!"

 _Enggak_ kok, bohong. Itu hanya karangan Reborn. Bodohnya Kyoya justru percaya. Jadilah ia berangkat membeli cokelat.

Padahal Tsuna hanya pingsan. Nanti juga sadar.

 _Sore hari..._

Sial untuknya yang bergengsi tinggi. Kyoya sudah membeli cokelat, namun hanya termenung sambil menatapinya.

Bagaimana cara memberikannya? Kyoya tidak akan dan tidak mau, melakukannya secara langsung.

"Lagi pula di mana _herbivore_ itu?"

Hampir 2 jam Kyoya mencarinya. Karena lelah, ia memutuskan istirahat di taman kota.

Lalu, entah beruntung atau apa, sebelum Kyoya memutuskan pergi, ia mendapati Tsuna memasuki taman kota. Membawa sekantong makanan kaleng.

"Pus ... pus..." Panggilnya menaruh makanan kaleng.

Seekor kucing muncul dari balik semak-semak. Tsuna mengelus bulu cokelatnya lembut.

Mereka bertemu dan Tsuna sendrian, jelas-jelas ini kesempatan emas!

Itu yang awalnya dia pikirkan. Tidak, setelah perempuan berambut nanas datang. Terpaksa, Kyoya bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Selamat sore, _bossu_."

"Chrome rupanya. Onigirinya sudah dihabiskan?"

"Um. Saya sudah mencuci kotak bekalnya."

"Tidak perlu repot. Aku harap, kamu, Ken dan Chikusa menyukainya. Itu pertama kali aku membuat onigiri sendiri."

"Sangat enak kok! Buatan _bossu_ tidak kalah dengan ibu _bossu_." Tsuna sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Jarang sekali Chrome lantang.

"I-ini cokelat untuk _bossu_. Memang tidak seberapa, bahkan sangat tidak pantas jika dibandingkan dengan kebaikan _bossu_."

"Terima kasih. Padahal tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Masih ada hadiah lainnya. Tapi _bossu_ tutup mata dulu."

Tanpa curiga Tsuna menurut. Chrome berjinjit, bibirnya mencium singkat pipi Tsuna. Meski terkesan pemalu, nyalinya besar juga lho~

"Sampai jumpa, _bossu_!" Chrome malu apalagi Tsuna. Kyoko, gadis idamannya saja tidak pernah menciumnya.

Kalau Chrome malu begitupun Tsuna, beda dengan Kyoya yang (lagi-lagi) cemburu. Tadi ia menyaksikan tangan Tsuna dipegang. Sekarang cium di pipi, oleh anak buah _nanas nista_ pula!

Omong-omong soal _nanas nista_ , dia panjang umur. Baru diungkit langsung muncul orangnya.

"Kufufufu ... kabarmu baik ya, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tanpa menyadari _ancaman_ ia menghampiri. Kyoya siap _menggigitnya_ dengan aura membunuh.

"HIEEE! Kamu membuatku kaget."

"Apa salahnya seorang pacar memberi kejutan?"

"Pacar? Kita tidak pacaran, Mukuro- _san_." _Valentine tahun ini ada-ada saja_ , batin Tsuna menghela napas.

"Kufufufu ... itukan tadi, sekarang resmi."

 _HAP!_

Sepotong cokelat dijejalkan pada mulut Tsuna. Ujungnya Mukuro gigit perlahan, sejengkal demi sejengkal, hingga jarak antara mereka terpangkas. Napasnya hangat menerpa wajah Tsuna. Memberi sensasi menggelitik yang membuatnya mati kutu.

Mereka sedang panas-panasnya, Kyoya _meledak_ daritadi.

Sudah cukup _herbivora-herbivora_ itu mempermainkannya.

 _GLUDUNG..._

"Kak. Tolong ambilkan bolanya!"

Dewi fortuna benar-benar menyayanginya.

 _SWINGGG!_

 _BLETAK!_

"Mu-Mukuro- _san_?! HIEEE! Dahimu berdarah!" Tepat sebelum Mukuro oleng, Tsuna menghindar ke samping karena refleks.

Jadinya, bukan mencium Tsuna justru ia _mencium_ batu.

"Kufufufu ... anak-anak sialan. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi..."

 _BLETAKK!_

 _BRUK!_

"To-tonfa...?" Patah-patah Tsuna meraihnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu tonfa Kyoya!

"Tidak, bukan itu! Aku harus memanggil ambulan..."

 _GREP!_

"Aku yang akan membawanya." Walau bilang begitu, tatapannya seakan berkata, 'panggil ambulan atau _kamikorosu_!'

"Ba-baiklah. Hati-hati membawanya."

"Lihat apalagi? **Pulang**."

"HIIEEE! Baiklah!"

Disuruh hati-hati pun, Kyoya mana peduli. Mukuro diseretnya ogah-ogahan. Dan kebetulan truk sampah datang–akhirnya dia bisa, membuang _sampah nanas_ ini.

Jangan pikir Kyoya bercanda, dia serius.

"Hn. _Nanas busuk_ memang seharusnya dibuang," ujar Kyoya menyeringai. Pasalnya, Mukuro sudah berbaring cantik bersama sampah lainnya.

 _BRUM ... BRUM..._

Truknya pun pergi membawa Mukuro. Kita doakan saja keselamatannya.

Tinggal satu masalah lagi, yaitu memberikan cokelat pada Tsuna. Kyoya masih sempat menyusulnya–dia mengetahui itu dengan baik. Kalau tidak, apa gunanya mengikuti–maksudnya, mengawasi Tsuna setiap hari.

Kyoya perhatian kok sebenarnya. Hanya, caranya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

 _TAP ... TAP..._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Kyoya mengintip dari balik gang.

Syukurlah, dia tidak terlambat.

 _SRETT..._

"Cokelat? Punya siapa ya?" Kepada dirinya sendiri Tsuna bertanya. Secara misterius cokelat itu ada dan menyentuh ujung sepatunya.

Cara yang keren, bukan? Cukup memberi sedikit dorongan dan bingo! Cokelatnya sampai. Kyoya keluar dari gang. Berjalan layaknya tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun, entah gerangan apa Tsuna menatapnya. Mematai gerak-geriknya, lewat ekor mata yang penasaran.

"Apa lihat-lihat, _herbivore_?" Merasa resah, Kyoya sengaja memergokinya.

"Hi-Hibari- _san_... Itu ... ini tonfamu yang tertinggal! Dan terima kasih, telah menyelamatkanku dua kali."

"Hanya kebetulan."

"Barusan, ada seseorang yang memberi … atau mendorong ya? I-intinya cokelat ini bukan milikku! Bisa Hibari- _san_ carikan pemiliknya?"

"Untukmu saja."

"Itu mencuri namanya! Lagi pula ... cokelat ini pasti untuk seseorang yang penting." Sejenak Kyoya terpaku. Senyuman itu mengalihkan kesadarannya.

"Mu ... mungkin, cokelatnya jatuh dari langit dan itu khusus untukmu."

Kyoya berpaling usai mengatakannya. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terbodoh dan tergila yang pernah diucapkannya.

Sedangkan reaksi Tsuna? Wajar ia tertawa. Kyoya tambah malu jadinya.

"Maaf! Bukan maksudku menertawaimu. Jika Hibari- _san_ memaksa ... baiklah."

 _PLETEK!_

"Ini. Setengahnya untuk Hibari- _san_."

Rasanya manis berpadu sedikit gurih. Kyoya tidak membencinya. Toh, tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya. Justru ia menyukai bahkan menikmatinya-rasa manis yang meleleh itu.

Mungkin terdengar aneh. Dalam satu gigitan itu, Kyoya dapat merasakan kasih sayang Tsuna, ketulusan, perhatiannya yang _jarang_ didapatkannya. Seluruh perasaannya terbungkus sempurna dalam sepotong cokelat itu. Tiba kepada Kyoya yang ternyata, 'tidak peka.'

Manisnya adalah kasih sayangnya. Pantas Kyoya tidak membencinya.

Tsuna mencintainya seperti cokelat itu. Kehilangan wujud pun, rasanya tetap membekas di hati.

"Hibari- _san_? Apa kamu tidak menyukainya?" Sekarang Tsuna khawatir. Kyoya sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Berikan satu potong lagi." Untunglah Kyoya meyukainya! Tsuna takut ia _dibenci lagi_ olehnya.

"Rasanya enak bukan? Aku juga menyu..."

 _HAP!_

Kyoya menundukkan badan. Menggigit ujung cokelat itu sedikit demi sedikit, tanpa sisa hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Dan Kyoya menciumnya lembut, seperti cokelat yang meleleh pada mulut mereka. Manisnya pun empat kali lipat. Meskipun benci manis, Kyoya menyukai yang satu ini.

"Kai ... mu..."

"E-eh, ma .. maksudku...", "Ada bekas cokelat di dagumu." Terang-terangan Kyoya menjilatnya. Makin merahlah wajah Tsuna.

"Sudah malam. Kuantar pulang." Segera Kyoya membalikkan badan. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ku-kumohon … setelah ini dan seterusnya … ja-jangan sungkan lagi padaku!"

"Hn."

Terima kasih pada Reborn. Berkat karangannya, perasaan Kyoya dapat tersampaikan.

Tamat.

A/N: Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga! Udah dari bulan Februari aku buat, baru kelar sekarang. Fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom khr. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya!

Selamat hari valentine terlambat 1 bulan! Jangan lupa juga mampir ke pemakaman Mukuro, ehehehe ... /kidding.


End file.
